1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling articles in custody, such as articles kept in a safe or a vault.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an apparatus for controlling articles in custody is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 6-133068. This disclosure effectively prevents the theft of articles kept in a safe. The disclosure provides a safe with an electronic lock to lock and unlock the safe with electric signals and a cylinder lock to mechanically lock and unlock the safe with a key. The cylinder lock is unlockable to open the door of the safe only after unlocking the electronic lock. A control center transmits a command to the safe through a telephone line. A detector provided for the safe detects the command, and the electronic lock is locked or unlocked in response to the command. Namely, the safe is remotely controlled.
Such remote control has a problem that the safe is unlockable only in response to a command from the remote control center, to force troublesome operations when the safe must frequently be opened and closed by a plurality of persons.